geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
PoolsOutofSummer.mp4
Did you know Clarence? it's an show about 3 kids going around adventures called Clarence, Jeff and Sumo, sadly, the show got cancelled in 2018, I will tell a story about an alternative episode. Story I was at my friend's house, I was discussing my friend, when my friend walked out of his bedroom, a USB flash drive fell off of my friend's pocket, it was a red USB flash drive made by Sandisk, it was covered in blood, I cleaned it up with my shirt, then I went to his computer and inserted the USB flash drive into it, then, a file appeared on the desktop, it was called: PoolsOutofSummer.mp4, I clicked on the file, then Windows Media Player popped up, it was playing an episode of Clarence, but with that roughly animated intro, then the title card appeared on screen, it was Pool's Out of Summer, however, in this .mp4 file, it was not animated, then the episode started with a view of the pool, then the lockers, then the showers and the dryer, and again, the lockers again, and Clarence puts on his swimming shorts, Sumo was putting swimming glasses to Jeff, Clarence notices breathing, it was Samuel. The three of them go out, Clarence wants to get into a jacuzzi, but there is an old man inside who does not allow it. Samuel gets in the pool making a giant wave and Clarence and Sumo start having fun. Sumo tells Clarence about the "deep end" of the pool, even making him believe that it never ends. By the guard saying to Clarence that he can go to the hot tub without a adult, and she said she was about to dig kids' bodies in the deep end of the pool, it cut to Clarence's face, looking in frustration, then he sighs and goes to the pool, then it cut to Sumo swimming, then Clarence arrives, he says that Jeff is coming, then Jeff says he will swim in the pool, then Samuel arrives, then he does the cannonball while surf music is playing, then he notices a knife being thrown, a slow sequence was playing about the knife being thrown into Samuel's throat, the screen turned black, then it faded to the pool, it was Samuel's head that was separated from his body by the knife, his eyes were open, his mouth was open, and he was looking sad, then Clarence and Sumo notices Samuel's head floating around the water, then they see 2 toddlers playing with Samuel's body, then Clarence goes out of the water, and he says: Come at me, Sumo!, then Sumo pushes Clarence to the water, then it cut to Clarence and Sumo chilling out at the pool, then Clarence screams, he notices that Mavis almosted drowned, as the guard saved her, then Sumo notices a kid doing the cannonball, he laughs, his eyes were bulging out, and he was smiling demonicly, Sumo wants to jump from a diving board, which the diving board was small, Sumo looked frustrated, then sounds of voices saying: Ew! I can see his butt! Oh my goodness! Somebody get him a towel! Hurry hurry Quick!, then Sumo goes to the bathroom to pee, then it cut to some sausages sizzling at the snacks bar, then it cut to Clarence eating his french fries, then he wants some mustard packets, More to come!